The invention relates to high gain comparators which produce a digital output in response to the sense of an analog differential input. Such circuits often include a latch that can be actuated as desired to hold the digital output in response to the input state at the time of the hold command. Comparator sensitivity is a function of gain and it is common practice to cascade a plurality of differential amplifiers to achieve the desired gain. However, since speed of response will be limited with such cascading a compromise must be achieved between speed and sensitivity. The latching function is commonly applied to the second or third cascaded amplifier stage. The latch is normally inactive so the comparator output continuously indicates the input state. Upon latch command it locks the circuit up in the state represented by the input conditions at the time the latch is turned on. This will hold as long as the latch is on. Thus, a sample and hold function is available in the comparator. The latch on command is commoly called a strobe signal. Ideally, the latch circuitry will have no deleterious effect upon the amplifying circuitry when turned off but will dominate the signal control when turned on. As a practical matter, the latch and signal amplifying circuits can adversely react upon each other in practical circuit.